13th God Of Destruction
by LightandDarknessUser
Summary: Beerus is presented with a new task: to train a new God of Destruction. This new God is unique, though: a Saiyan resurrected exactly for this purpose. This Saiyan's trip to spar with Goku soon turns bad, however, when Beerus is struck down by a new foe, leaving Clofli to Goku. OCxPan. Character deaths, but this is Dragon Ball, people; no one dies for good.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball, DBZ, or DBGT.**

** BEERUS'S POV**

I stretched as I exited my room. "Whis," I called, "how long was I asleep this time?"

My teacher was eating pudding in the looking glass room, watching something about a group of high school queers. "Only ten years. By the way, Earth's animation has drastically improved in the last decade."

"Has Goku done anything note worthy?"

"He defeated a monster made of concentrated evil by fusing with Vegeta. That's about it."

"Interesting. Did he ever use the Super Saiyan God again?"

"No."

I looked at the looking glass. "What the hell are you watching?"

Whis ate a spoonful. "Ouran High School Host Club." He explained a bit about it, but I stopped listening after the part about the "twincest."

There was a sudden crash and we immediately ran outside. A man with pitch black skin, red hair, a sky blue, form-fitting suit, and a sword at his hip was standing in the grass. A boy was slung over his shoulder. "Lord Keinal!" I exclaimed.

He grinned. "'Sup, Beerus? You hope y're havin' a good day, cause I've got a bit of a headache for ya."

_You mean other than your hipster ass in my universe?_ "What is it?"

He dropped the boy. "Old man Garnel asked me to bring you this kid to train as a God of Destruction. Not sure why, though. There're still twelve of us and still twelve universes."

I walked over to the boy and picked him up. A brown tail fell from his backside. "A Saiyan? But their all dead except the ones on Earth, and this is the only universe with Saiyans."

"The old man said something about reviving him."

"Dammit, Garnel, why do you always have to be so vague?"

Keinal turned away. "Anyway, I've gotta head back to my universe. Catch'ya on the flip side." He opened a portal and walked through.

I lifted the boy and took him inside. "Whis, prepare another room before he wakes up. I want my new apprentice to have comfort as his first description of his new home."

**FIVE YEARS LATER**

"Very good, Clofli." The young Saiyan fired at the target with all his power, shattering it but draining himself. "Use your power more spairingly. How will you defeat an army if you waste all your power on one soldier?" He ate a Senzu Bean and got back up. He blasted another target, this time using only a fraction of his energy. It crumbled. "Excellent."

Whis exited the house, carrying three trays. "Lunch time, my lords!"

We ran to grab our food and immedately dopped to the ground to eat. "You're improving faster than I expected. Perhaps I could take you to Earth in a few years to spar with my friend, Goku."

He laughed. "You have friends? He must be as battle-crazy as you, Lord Beerus."

I chuckled. "He is. It's only natural for Saiyans to be warriors."

He dropped his tray. "He's a Saiyan? You never told me there were others!"

I scratched my ear. "Oh, right. I forgot to mention that there are currently seven Saiyans living on Earth, and one off on some tiny planet in the west galaxy." I started counting on my fingers. "There's Goku, his sons, Gohan and Goten, and his granddaughter, Pan, then Prince Vegeta, his son, Trunks, and his daughter, Bulla, then his brother, Tarble, is the one off-planet from them."

"When can I meet them?!"

"As soon as I think you can go a round with any of them." I thought about that statement, then corrected myself. "Well, you could probably beat Bulla, but she's a pampered rich-kid."

**CLOFLI'S POV**

I took a sharp intake of breath. _Other Saiyans. Could they have known my family? Vegeta might, but I doubt this Goku did. I would guess that he was just a baby when our planet was dest-_

"Stop thinking to yourself," Beerus scolded. "You'll become quiet and insecure, the opposite of a God of Destruction. Now, I should tell a few things about the other Saiyans. Goku, Vegeta, and their sons have all unlocked the power of the Super Saiyan." I choked on my food. "Then Goku, Vegeta, and Gohan have made it past that, to a so-called 'Super Saiyan 2'. Goku then went a step further, to a Super Saiyan 3, then a form he only used while fighting me, the Super Saiyan God. It was only a temporary transformation, but his body absorbed some of its power."

"Super Saiyans..." I looked down at my hand. "Master, how did they do it? How did they achieve the legend?"

He took a chug of his wine. "I heard something about intense emotion, such as anger for Goku, Vegeta, and Gohan, and excitement for Goten and Trunks."

I stood up. "Hit me."

"Huh?"

"Saiyans who come back from the brink of death get a power boost, and you know I'm short tempered. Hit me as hard as you can, and I might become a Super Saiyan."

He sighed and stood up. "That won't work. Your power will increase, but you won't get angry if you know why I'm hitting you."

I clenched my teeth. "Then how do I become a Super Saiyan?"

He shrugged. "Does it really matter? Once you're a real God you won't need to go Super Saiyan."

"Only a Saiyan would understand," I growled. "My burning desire to _be_ the legend!"

**Opinions? Well, hate it or like it, I'm still writing it. Don't like it, don't read it. Like it, please follow and review. See ya on the next chapter.**


End file.
